


The Aftermath

by primrosethistle101



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosethistle101/pseuds/primrosethistle101
Summary: A version of events set after the final episode of season one. There is pain, there is friendship, there is love and there is strength. What will be the next chapter in the sister warriors lives?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"In this life for the next." The small group was unified by those words for just a few seconds before being brought back to the harsh reality of their situation by Mary. "In this life." She proclaimed before launching herself towards the hoard of possessed tourists. The sisters made an attempt to hold her back but she slipped from their grasps like the smoke of the the demonic beings standing before them. The crowd swallowed her whole. The small group burst into action using every mode of combat in the book and bodies dropped slowly from the outside in of the crunch before regaining their strength and turning on those who had dared to challenge them. Screams could be heard Camila fired arrow after arrow, each one hitting a member of the possessed and Lilith tore down a good number of tourists throwing precise and powerful punches as well as well-aimed kicks. And then there was Beatrice who brandished her spear, taking out multiple demons with just one blow. In the midst of the chaos stood Ava, wielding the cruciform sword with little technique but the halo's strength made up for that.

Camila released an arrow only for it to be caught by a demon and thrown right back in her direction. It caught on her skirt as she jumped out of its way and pinned her against the wall. The creature lunged at her just as she tore her hem from the bricks and lodged a dagger in its right shoulder before swiping its feet out from under it and proceeding to run in the direction of Lilith. The silver-haired girl stood battling a teenage boy who had a camera strung around his neck and a bucket hat on and turned her head when she noticed Camila approaching her at which point the boy decided to throw a punch that she caught. She twisted his wrist and sent him flying towards the ground. More demons made their way over to them and the two nuns readied themselves to take them on.

In another corner of the courtyard, Ava sliced at an elderly woman who bared her teeth in response as she dropped to her knees. Pretty great, huh. You're getting good at this Ava.She thought smugly to herself. The brunette caught her breath as she lent back against the pillar behind her and examined the scene before her, and at how united the sisters were. Luckily, Mary seemed to have managed to escape the earlier crush and was now firing bullets in all directions. Lilith and Camila worked together in order to disperse the crowd of possessed in front of them and Beatrice, she threw punches, kicks and all sorts of complicated moves left and right, wiping out the circle of tourists that had formed around her. Ava looked back down at the cruciform sword in her hand. "Maybe I was made for this, Maybe God did choose me." The words rolled off her tongue without her even thinking about it. Confident much? her brain said in response. As the girl raised her head she realised that her break was most definitely over, in fact her return to business was long overdue. A tall, balding man stood before her, his chest heaving heavily and his ink black eyes glared at the girl as he made his way towards her. Ava's heart hammered in her chest. She knew as the man lurched forward that it was too late to raise the cruciform sword. Crap. Ava squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the searing pain, but it didn't come. She blinked. Of course. Beatrice.

The nun stood above the body of the possessed man, spear in hand and a flush to her cheeks. She remained like that for a few moments before looking up and straight at Ava who had also been frozen due to the impact as well as not dying when really she would have died had it not been for the sister warrior in front of her. She blinked again before pushing herself away from the wall and began to make her way over to Beatrice. The floor was scattered with bodies, still and unmoving. They had done it. Or so she thought before the all too familiar sight of red smoke was revealed to her. Wraith demons slowly rose from the fallen humans, letting out roars as they charged towards the sisters. Looking over at Beatrice, Ava saw the demon that had embodied her previous assailant stood above the other girl and she screamed as a claw was driven through her chest. NO. She thought. NO.NO.NO. Beatrice fell, slowly, to the ground. The halo burned and an anguished scream escaped Ava as she held the cruciform sword above her head and struck down demon after demon. 1,2,3,4,5,6...she lost count after a few strokes of the blade and it was only after the final wraith evaporated that she stopped. Stopped everything. Stopped screaming. Stopped hating. She just stood. And then she remembered. "Beatrice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I worked quite hard on this so, don't be shy, drop some kudos or maybe a comment. I will be updating this as often as possible as I absolutely love warrior nun. I hope that you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world had cascaded into a flurry of blurred shapes and muffled voices for Beatrice. Her mind was slipping into a state that could only be described as drowsiness.No. She thought. She couldn't lose consciousness for fear of dying. She had lost all control of her body and her brain was overflowing with thoughts. Her body must be going into shock from blood loss. Why wasn't she dead already? Pope Duretti was there? Was she...floating? And then there was the pain. The searing, burning pain that she felt not just from her wound but everywhere. It was spreading. Then it all went black.

Ava looked frantically around the courtyard for Beatrice and, when her eyes finally landed on her, her heart broke. The sister warrior was propped up slightly against a pillar surrounded by the other warrior nuns and shaking, her face was as white as a sheet. Tarasks go to hell. She thought before realising, with a little satisfaction that they were in fact in hell and gritted her teeth. The brunette made her way over to the scene and dropped to her knees beside her friend; their eyes met. Ava could see the pain that Beatrice was suffering just through this interaction and moved them elsewhere in order to prevent herself from saying something stupid. They landed on the wound in the other girl's stomach. From what she could see, it was deep and blood poured freely from it although this was all she caught before a cloth covered it and Camila's voice spoke. "We have to stop the bleeding before we can do anything else." Beatrice shook her head."No.No. Y-you have to leave before anymore trouble ensues. You can't risk staying here any longer with-with Duretti knowing that-" She was cut off by her own cry of pain. Mary whipped her head around from where she had been keeping lookout in case the pope had sent anyone to deal with the chaos."We're gonna need to do something soon before it's-" Lilith interjected."Don't say it Mary. Don't even think about it." The armed woman looked down and no one else spoke.

In the silence, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from behind them. When Ava turned her head, she saw Mother Superion marching towards them with Cardin-. No. Pope Duretti at her heels. Upon seeing Beatrice lying where she was, the older woman's face became plastered with worry. She knelt down beside the sisters and placed her hand on her arm."Oh, my dear child." her voice was low and scratchy, almost as if she were holding back tears. After what she had learned about her superior's past in back in the necropolis, Ava wasn't as surprised as she would have been at the thought of her caring for the sister warriors. It's not that she doesn't care, it's that she cares too much. The words echoed around her head.She was snapped out of her daze by another whimper from Beatrice. The pope made the sign of the cross and bowed his head before looking around expectantly at the group. His eyes landed on Camila. "Sister Camila, can I trust you to tell me the truthful version of events that have taken place under my nose in the past hours?" She turned her head."Oh.Your holiness. We. Wer-" "She needs help." Ava nodded towards Beatrice."Look, we can give you the answers you're looking for but you've gotta help us too."As if on cue, the girl lying next to her began to convulse, her body writhing in pain."What's happening? Mother?" Camila's voice was barely a squeak. When the older woman did not answer she looked back down at her friend."Bea? Bea? Can you hear me?Bea!" Nothing changed. The sister warrior continued to writhe uncontrollably. "Guys. We have to get her to the van if she's even gonna stand a chance. I can get us to ArQtech by morning but we have to move now." Mother Superion finally spoke."Mary is right. Unfortunately, the Vatican does not possess the correct recourses to help you and any convents located nearby cannot provide you with safety. You would be best to return to Andorra where Jillian Salvius who I believe you have made an acquaintance with shall be able to aid you. I will remain here in order to oversee the reconstruction of the catacombs whilst the pope settles into his new position."

The world had cascaded into a flurry of blurred shapes and muffled voices for Beatrice. Her mind was slipping into a state that could only be described as drowsiness.No. She thought. She couldn't lose consciousness for fear of dying. She had lost all control of her body and her brain was overflowing with thoughts. Her body must be going into shock from blood loss. Why wasn't she dead already? Pope Duretti was there? Was she...floating? And then there was the pain. The searing, burning pain that she felt not just from her wound but everywhere. It was spreading. Then it all went black.

"Beatrice!" Ava's voice was riddled with panic when she noticed her friend go limp. Shit. No. NO. Beatrice can't die.She just. She just can't. "Camila! She's not moving. What's wrong? Why isn't she moving?" Lilith said breathlessly. They had made it to the van and Mary drove silently in the front, manoeuvring the vehicle through the winding streets of Vatican city before finally making it onto the highway. "I don't know.I-she still has a pulse. Mary? Is it possible for you to speed up a bit?" Mary didn't speak but pressed down on the accelerator slightly more. Ava looked back over at Beatrice. It would take at least twelve hours for them to get to Andorra at this pace and she hoped, prayed, that the other girl would hold up until then. Camila had said before that the wound wasn't fatal, right? The only risk was infection. Infection and the possibility of whatever was happening to Lilith reoccurring. But Lilith had been dragged to hell, she thought, Beatrice is still here, still here. With us, with me. For now at least.

Camila was a roaring whirlwind of emotions. If Bea- if she...She couldn't even bring herself to think it. But, if she did. If she did die. Camila wouldn't know what to do with herself. Bea had always been so kind to her and to everyone. No. She could not think like this. Her sister was going to live and she was going to make sure of it. So, she applied more pressure to the already bound wound in her friend's stomach and prayed to herself. Not noticing that the words happened to slip her lips and could be heard by all those around her. "Protect us, Lord, as we stay awake; watch over us as we sleep, that awake, we may keep watch with Christ, and asleep, rest in his peace." Lilith looked over at her and repeated the small prayer of petition. Asking the Lord for his help. Asking Him for hope. She lifted one hand from the cloth and made the sign of the cross, a small tear falling down the side of her nose.

Mary had to keep her eyes on the road, she had to stay awake but fatigue welled inside of her. The highway was mostly empty and the few cars that were on it paid little attention to her as she drove steadily but breaking the speed limits entirely. They have no idea. She thought before tilting her head upright in order to see into the back of the van where Ava sat beside Beatrice, her eyes drooping wearily. Although she would never admit it, Ava's strength amazed her. The girl had only been graced with the power of the halo for a few weeks yet she had had learned to utilise it to the best of her abilities. Some of the actions that the bearer had performed were beyond even Sister Shannon's abilities. A true warrior nun. Her gaze drifted to Camila who lay beside Beatrice on the floor, asleep. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as if in prayer and her knees were tucked up to her chest almost like that of a- Child. Mary thought. Yes. A child. Camila was so innocent but they all knew that she had the ability to neutralise any being in only a matter of seconds; She had proved that she was not just a child, she was a sister warrior. And then there was Lilith. What was going on with her was still unknown to Mary. She had been injured then dragged to hell and back and now...Well, now she was different, changed. She was still Lilith but different. But still Lilith. She reminded herself. Still Lilith. She turned back to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all of your support! It is much appreciated. Please feel free to give me some feedback in the comments, good or bad. I would love to hear it. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I worked quite hard on this so, don't be shy, drop some kudos or maybe a comment. I will be updating this as often as possible as I absolutely love warrior nun. I hope that you liked it!


End file.
